


Puppy Love

by Dark_Star134



Series: Staying Alive [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star134/pseuds/Dark_Star134
Summary: This is not at all what Johnny was expecting, but he can't freak out Donghyuck. So he'll pretend it's completely normal.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Staying Alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Life Lessons with Johnny
> 
> (This is about two years after the first one.)
> 
> Side Note: I am so sorry to anyone using screen readers, and also people whose native language is not English. Donghyuck is a child who learns to speak late, and he has a different speech pattern which I tried to convey with unusual grammar. Best of luck.

Johnny isn't sure what to do when he finds an actual puppy in his apartment. At least, he thinks it's a dog.

What's more worrying, is that it was on Donghyuck's bed and Donghyuck is nowhere to be found.

Johnny tried calling for him, but he didn't magically appear like he sometimes does. He wasn't under the bed, or in the closet, or in the bathroom, or anywhere in the apartment that Johnny knows he likes to hide. He'd even checked on top of the bookshelf(It wouldn't have been the first time. That boy could climb. Thank goodness Johnny had bolted it to the wall.).

After a while, he considers asking his neighbours, although Donghyuck rarely left the apartment, especially not without Johnny with him–

Donghyuck walks over to where he was standing, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He latches onto Johnny's leg and rubs his cheek on it(Johnny had found out soon enough that Donghyuck took any opportunity to cuddle and be close to him, despite not yet coming up to his waist in height. He tries not to think about what that must mean for his life before Johnny had adopted him and just tries to indulge the boy as much as he can.).

" Oh, thank god."

Johnny lifts the boy up and cradles him close. Unsurprisingly, Donghyuck wraps his arms around Johnny's neck and holds onto the back of his shirt. (Another concerning thing is how Donghyuck always holds on like Johnny is going to disappear the second he lets go. The first and only time Johnny took him to a store, Donghyuck had a meltdown when he couldn't find Johnny through all of the clothes. Johnny made a point to hold his hand anytime they left the apartment after that.)

" Where were you, Hyuck-ah?"

" Was sleeepin'," comes the muffled reply. (Johnny found out quickly that while Donghyuck could understand him, he couldn't speak more than "yes", "no", or his own name, all in Korean. Johnny made sure to teach him more in both English and Korean. He thinks it's cute that Donghyuck drags out many words, especially in Korean, and might cry the day he stops.)

" Where, baby?"

" On myy bed."

Johnny frowns. He walks over to Donghyuck's room, still holding the boy in question. The bed is empty, no animals to be seen other than the few stuffed ones in the corner next to his pillow. No puppy. Johnny moves closer, and there. There on the bed is a few long strands of hair. Or is it fur?

He gently tugs Donghyuck away from his neck to look at him, and there's two more on his shirt.

" Hyuck, where's the dog?"

Donghyuck pouts.

" 'mmm not a doggyy."

He shuts his eyes tightly and tenses up and suddenly Donghyuck has fluffy ears on the top of his head that twitch and move with every noise, and Johnny feels something soft drape over his arm where he's holding the boy(?) up.

" Huh."

Johnny doesn't know what else to say, other than "huh". He doesn't want to freak Donghyuck out, who clearly thinks it's completely normal to sprout fluffy ears and a tail, and, he guesses, transform into a canine to sleep.

" Do you mind if I touch them?"

Donghyuck smiles softly, and tilts his head forward. Johnny pets his ears with his free hand. (Fuck, he looks so cute and soft :( )

He sits down on the bed and lets Donghyuck settle in his lap, the boy(?) staring up at him questioningly.

" What are you then, baby?"

" 'm wolfyy."

Johnny nods like this makes perfect sense. His baby is a wolf.

" You know that not everyone likes wolves, baby," Johnny says softly.

Donghyuck frowns.

" Whyy not? W're not meeean."

Johnny smiles.

" I know that. And you know that. But not everyone does. And some wolves are mean, baby. I wish everyone was nice, but not everyone is."

" Why not?"

Johnny shrugs.

" They don't want to be nice to everyone. People get scared easily. There isn't always a reason. People don't like getting hurt, so they're scared of anything they think will or could hurt them. Do you get what I'm trying to tell you, Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck shakes his head, tightening his grip on Johnny's shirt unconsciously.

" I'm saying, I need you to be careful where you change and show your ears and tail. I'd hate for you to stifle any part of yourself, but this is important. When it's just you and me, you can change all you want. But please don't do it around other people, okay?"

Donghyuck nods slowly.

" I can' be wolfyy outsiide? Not even a-round other wolfyys?"

Seeing how much this upsets the boy, Johnny carefully pets his hair and ears while he explains.

" I'm not saying you can't be a wolf at all. I just need you stay one or the other when there's other people around. I'll try to tell you if other people are coming here, but other than that you can change all you want while you're in our apartment. Understand?"

Donghyuck tilts his head to the side, so one ear sticks up more than the other(they're so fluffy How??).

" I can be wolfyy? Buut I have to be oonly wolfy or-or only not wolfyy a-round peopllle... No ears?"

Johnny chuckles.

" No ears, or tail outside the apartment."

Donghyuck nods, as solemn as a 7 year old can look.

(" Why don' you change, Appaa?" 

" I can't, baby. I'm not a wolf."

" You aren'? You kind of smell liiike onne."

" I probably smell like you, Hyuck-ah."

" Ooh. Cool.")


End file.
